yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Machina
The Machinas, known as Machiners in the OCG, monsters are an Archetype of EARTH Attribute Machine-Type cards that made their debut in Japanese Premium Pack 9. They currently have a Structure Deck, Machina Mayhem, which has recently come out. The only appearance they make in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime is in episode 11. They are also used by Kirk, one of Yakou Tenma's card professors in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. The cards in the Archetype are their support cards Commander Covington, Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper, Machina Defender, Machina Force, Machina Fortress, Machina Gearframe, and Machina Peacekeeper. The Archetype involves getting the three Machina monsters onto your field and using Commander Covington's effect to Special Summon Machina Force. All of the Machina cards were finally released into the TCG in the Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem that came out in February. Playing Style Machina Deck is the EARTH Attribute Machine-Type Deck that rely on some supporting cards in order to summon the titan of this deck Machina Force. In spite of this purpose, this deck use some union cards to protect your Machina cards that is required to summon Machina Force and use some cards that can search the "needed" Machina monsters. Some Machina cards ( like Machina Fortress, Machina Peacekeeper, and Machina Armored Unit ) are quite versatile in Machine Deck, but most of Machina cards are suitable only for Machina Deck. Summoning Machina Force is not the final answer in duel since this card does not have a negating card effect that makes this card vulnerable from being destroyed or removed from the field. If this condition really exists, you will leave your field empty and you lose at least 1 card in your hand that may diminish your Hand Advantage. Because of this sort of "tragedy", some players may not include Machina Force in their deck and not play this Deck. Although if you still want to make and optimize this Deck with Machina Force, you can add several cards for protect your ace monster and create massive tragic ending. Recommended Cards * Machina Gearframe this card for Machina card-searcher (Machina Fortess or Machina Force) * Machina Peacekeeper this card for getting Machina Gearframe, then search for Machina Fortess. * Solidarity will boost your Machina monsters since all Machina monsters are Machine-Type monsters. * Machina Fortress can be a better win condition then Machina Force, due to its ability to Special Summon itself, and be more consistent in Machina Decks.It's effect is pretty good and a good 2500 ATK to come with it. Also it can be revived from the graveyard by ditching Machine monsters equal to level 8 * Rivalry of Warlords 'is helpfull card because every monster in Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem is a Machine-Type so your cards are not limited. If your opponent doesn´t play with an exclusive Type Deck you will probably have an advantage. * 'Gadget Monsters , Red Gadget, Green Gadget, and Yellow Gadget. Due to they searching ability they are a good choice for Machina Fortress. * 'Spam Cards, such as Compulsory Evacuation Device, Bottomless Trap Hole, Shrink, Dimensional Prison, etc * 'Cyber Dragon, since this card is semi-limited have two it's a good monster with 2100 ATK * 'Overload Fusion, this card in this deck is a last resort, due to Machina Fortress's ability to dump monsters to the grave then combo with this and boom you got a beastly Chimeratech Overdragon. * 'Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, a very useful card for OTK or in case you're in need of an emergency beatstick. The high searching power of the Gadgets, combined with a few special summon cards, will make this extremely easy to pull out once you have a Cyber Dragon on the field. * 'Cyber Valley, stall and draw power pretty useful * 'Machina Force useful for Machina Fortess because it's level 10. * '''Giant Trunade useful for taking out your opponent without being nervous of face-downs. Playing Style Machina Force OTK * This combo is applied to Machina Force * This combo required Commander Covington on your side on the field and Machina Defender, Machina Sniper, Machina Soldier, and Machina Force in your graveyard. * At least you must have 2 copies of Machina Force to use this combo #If you don't have your required Machinas, you can use Foolish Burial, Scrap Recycler, and Future Fusion to dump your Machinas to your Graveyard. # Play Future Fusion, declaring "Chimeratech Overdragon", and send (at least) 1 "Cyber Dragon", 1 "Machina Force", 1 "Machina Defender", 1 "Machina Sniper", and 1 "Machina Soldier". # Summon Phantom of Chaos. Then, remove from play Machina Force via Phantom of Chaos. # Use the Machina Force effect "Phantom of Chaos" acquired and tribute "Phantom of Chaos" to Special Summon Machina Defender, Machina Sniper, and Machina Soldier. # Tribute Machina Defender, Machina Sniper, and Machina Soldier via Commander Covington to Special Summon Machina Force. # Use Limiter Removal to double Machina Force's ATK to 9200. # Then, equip your Machina Force with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal and lower your opponent's Life Points to 0. Notes ( Machina Force ATK 4600-->+Limiter Removal ATK 9200-->+Shooting Star Bow - Ceal ATK 8200 + Direct Attack]]). {4600 x 2 = 9200 - 1000 = 8200}. Category:Archetype